When everything goes under
by What'sreallygoinon123
Summary: The gravestone read Peter Oken, beloved son 2017 to 2022;Oliver and Miley lose their son, as Oliver speeds into a downward spiral he must rely on an old friend to get him back on his feet. What's to happen when old friends try to rekindle old friendships?
1. Chapter 1

**enjoy..**

The gravestone read _Peter Oken, beloved son 2017-2022 May he lie peacefully with the angels above. _Many a tear has fallen on this stone. Many a flower has wilted on it's cold surface. And yet many people have passed it by without a second glance. Many people haven't shed even a single tear for this boy who died so young. And to Oliver Oken, it is these people who should be buried in the earth, with nothing but a stone to say your still here. As Oliver knelt as his son's grave he felt all the sadness and despair in the world rushing to him, and he welcomed it. It alone has been the one thing he could count on to be there every day. Like an old friend. The willow tree in the cemetery swayed in the wind and he heard it whistle softly to him, that familiar melody.

Oliver stood up turning his tear soaked face to the cemetery gates. His heart skipped a beat. There she was, her hair blew softly in the wind, it was black now, her bangs hung slightly over her eyes, which were filled with sadness.

"You came." He said softly, "I didn't think you would."

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I come?"

"You didn't know him"

"You did" she said softly "and I know you, so he had to have been really…. Special."

Oliver blinked back hot tears. "He was,………. he really was." He broke down she wrapped her arms around him and felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"She l-left me Lily, just like that she was gone." He sobbed

"When?"

"After the funeral, she said it was too much to deal with. She said she couldn't stay here, she had to forget." he looked Lily, at her deep blue eyes, he saw she cared and would not shut him out for talking this way about her best friend. He regained some of his strength at this and stood up. They walked out of the cemetery to a dirt pathway just outside it's gates.

"When she left the last thing she said was that she wished she had never gotten pregnant , then none of this would be happening, we would be happy."

"Don't you believe that . Peter was the best thing that ever happened to you two. The way you would talk about him and -" She stopped and looked scared, she didn't want to go on , she couldn't say those things, not now, not yet.

"And what?"

"Forget it."

"And what Lily?!"

"And the way that changed when he got sick. I know you never regretted anything, and I don't think Miley does either." Oliver's face was expressionless.

"He was in so much pain, but he hardly complained. All he wanted to do was go outside and play. That was the first thing he said n the morning, and the last at night." Oliver hadn't said this to anyone, no one but he and Miley knew these things about his son.

"I was thinking," Lily looked nervous, almost afraid. "You should talk to Miley."

"I have nothing to talk about with her."

"She needs you right now."

"I needed her! She left me when I needed most! Left us! If she needs me so bad then she can come back and visit _our _son for once!" He was shaking and lily was silently crying.

"Just think about it" she whispered . "Please." She gave him a sheet of paper with where she was staying on it, hugged him tightly and walked away.

Later that evening Oliver was staring at the paper Lily gave him, thinking, thinking. Hours he sat there just thinking about what she had said. Finally he stood up and grabbed the phone off the desk and punched the numbers in.

When a shaky voice answered he said firmly but hesitantly,

"Miley? It's Oliver. Listen we need to talk……………

**remember R&R! ok sorry about the mix up with the dates I was tired and not thinkin straight! Thanx 4 pointing it out! fixed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R!!**

_The doctor re-entered the room solemnly and though his face did not show it, Oliver knew the news he bore was not pleasant. Miley, however, looked hopeful as he sat behind his fancy cherry desk and scanned his charts and reports._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Oken, I have the results of Peter's MRI here and I'm sorry, but we found a tumor in your son's temporal lobe." The doctor sighed breathlessly and his eyes grew watery. "I'm so sorry but it is unfortunately cancerous and inoperable." Miley, who had been pacing clamped a hand over her mouth to silence the sobs. Oliver stood and wrapped his arms around her and she half collapsed in them. He too had tears rushing down his face, he put a hand over her head and tried to shut his eyes hard enough so the tears could not escape.._

_After what seemed like such a long time, they turned back to Dr. Scoll, who had also been crying, and Oliver asked thickly through the tears;_

_"How much time?" _

_Taking a deep breath, said, "Ten months to a year I'm afraid." And the Oken's life was thus sent on one hell of a rollercoaster ride of emotional and physical torture._

………………………………...

The bar smelled of smoke and booze, he sat wondering why he choose such a shit-hole of a place. The door hinges creaked loudly and he turned to face in that direction. Miley caught his eye and took a deep breath before walking over to where he sat, averting her eyes as she reached the stool next to his.

"Vodka and tonic" she said to the barkeep and he turned, nodding. Oliver still looked at her and waited for her to turn back to him, she did not.

"Why did you call?' she murmured it quickly as though the words tasted like something awful on her tongue.

"I think you know why."

"Oliver-"

"I miss you. And I still don't understand why you left Miles. Did I do something wrong? I need to know why." She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear rolled down her smooth cheek. He wanted nothing more than to wipe it away and hold her in his arms but he restrained himself waiting for her answer. The barkeep set her drink down in front of her and she sip it daintily and drew a breath.

"It's hard for me to just move on with my life like nothing happened Oliver,"

"And it's easy for me?" She said nothing, staring ahead at the back wall of the bar. "well at least I'm trying instead of attempting to change everything and pretend that he never even existed."

"Don't! I'm not like you Oliver, I can't-" She looked at him at last but did not finish her sentence.

"How could you even try to forget our son?"

"I don't have a son anymore." The look in her eyes made him cool off at once.

"Just come home, please, I love you." he said. Pursing her lips together and shaking her head she looked down at her wedding ring still shining on her finger and slipped it off.

"I'm sorry." with that she set the ring in front of him, paid for her drink and left without another word.

………………………………...

Lily sat on the couch with him, her knees up to her chest, her bangs falling half over her eyes, which were solemn. She held a glass of red wine in her hand and offered a second to Oliver who accepted but did not drink it.

"Give her time" she said encouragingly, "You know what she's like, she'll come to her senses." This last bit she said in an unsure voice, he noticed this.

"You said she needed me, you told me that she **needed** me. Now look what happened. She's gone for good."

"She does need you, she doesn't know it but the only way she'll get through this is with you. You can't give up on her." He did not respond. Her phone rang making her jump slightly.

"Hello? No, I'm at Oliver's. Yeah ok, be there soon. Love you too. Bye." She snapped her phone shut. "I have to go, he's expecting me. Oliver nodded. Lily finished her wine and set the glass on the counter as she walked out of the living room. She re-entered holding her purse and wearing her coat. Call me if you need anything. Okay?" He stood and they hugged goodbye, as they held each other, she whispered; "You're going to be alright" in his ear. With that, she left, and he sat back on the couch staring at the ring on the coffee table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the wait!! This is mostly a filler chapter but it may be leading up to more significant events. thanx so much for reading and be sure to review!!**

_"Mommy, why are you crying? " Peter asked sweetly from the backseat of their car._

_"I'm okay baby. I'll tell you when we get home." Oliver looked at his son in the rearview and felt he too was about to cry. He bit his lip and focused on the road. They finally got home and walked grimly into the foyer. Oliver picked up Peter up and set him down on the couch the sitting room. _

_"Hey bud. We need to talk about something ok?"_

_"What's wrong Daddy?"_

_"Bud, the doctor told us something after they gave you those shots, you remember?" Peter nodded and rubbed one of his Spiderman bandages on his arm. _

_"Well, he told us that you were sick."_

_"What kinda sick?"_

_"Really sick."_

_"Well, when will I be better?" Oliver looked at Miley who was crying harder by the minute and she nodded at him through red, puffy eyes. He looked back at his son._

_"You won't."_

……………………………_.._

"Oliver? Oliver please open the door! Come on! I want to talk to you!" Lily banged on the door again. "I know you're in there!" She added. Oliver stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, clean-shaven, eyes puffy, skin pasty. He listened to Lily's pleas on the outside of the door and let out a shaky breath. His phone rang again and the caller id showed it was Lily again. Finally he made his way over to the door in his bath towel and opened it to see Lily looking flustered and worried.

"Hey." he said calmly, she glared at him and brushed her black hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why didn't you answer the door?"

"Uh, I did."

"Yeah, after about 10 minutes." he turned and walked into his bedroom to put some clothes on, she followed and sat on his bed. He turned to her;

"You mind?"

"Nope." she looked up at him and smiled. He rolled his eyes and slipped into clean clothes. She chuckled to herself and asked;

"So have you called her yet?"

"No, I haven't." He said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Why not?"

"Hmm, I wonder."

"Oliver, you can't give up on her." He looked at her until she looked him in the eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? She gave up on me a long time ago." She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You aren't like her. You're stronger and more rational than her. She doesn't know that she can only move on, feel better if you do it together."

"Why do you care? You never approved of our marriage, you said it wasn't a good idea. We hardly saw you at all after the wedding. You didn't want us to get married and now you're here trying so hard to make sure we stay together? Forgive me if I don't understand."

"Maybe that's why I'm doing it, maybe I felt guilty and wanted to make up for that somehow and I thought that this would help."

"So you use our son's death to get back in our good books?"

"No! I wouldn't do that. I just… just wanted to be there for you, both of you." His hard glare softened a bit and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." They stood in silence for several minutes.

"Get some shoes on." Lily finally said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because," she said as she pulled her coat back on. "We're going on a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yup." she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked out the condo's door, waiting for him to follow her.

They walked down the cracked cement pathway in the local park like they used to do when they were they were teens. Lily pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket and brought one to her lips lighting it with a blue lighter. Oliver chuckled under his breath.

"I thought you used to say that smoking was a disgusting habit." She smiled and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"I do think that. And I swore I would never start it up, but after I started working at the firm , I guess it became too stressful and it sort of formed from there." She brought the stick to her mouth again and smoothly drew a breath as the smoke filled her lungs. She exhaled it softly into the air. Oliver stepped in front of her she stopped suddenly looking surprised. He took the cigarette out of her hands and brought it to his own lips and inhaled softly. He held it in for a while and breathed out in a stream of smoke. He handed it back to her as she smiled. She flicked it on the ground and stomped it out.

They continued walking down the path listening to kids play and birds chirp.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." She led him though the park and toward the beach where they spent most of their free days back when they were young and carefree. Rico's Surf Shop was closed down and this part of the beach was now closed off. They made their way to the old beach shop and sat on the broken old stools in front of it.

"Why are we here Lily?" She looked at him sweetly.

"Because I want us to remember how we used to be happy here. Back when you, Miley, and I were always together and happy. Back when there was Hannah, Lola and Mike. When we were untouched by harsh realities of the world, we didn't have to worry about bills or jobs. Back when we trusted and loved each other." Oliver stared at her in silence, memories of laughter, ridiculous schemes and happiness rushing through his mind. Things were so different now. He got up from the stool and looked down at her.

"I don't really want to remember how good things used to be. It just makes everything going on now seem that much worse." She gazed into his eyes sadly.

"If you forget all the good things in life, all that's left is the shitty stuff. And if that's all that's left than how can you expect anything good to happen if you don't remember what it feels like? All you'll be doing sending yourself into a downward spiral of depression and fear. I couldn't live like that, can you?"

He glanced down at his feet clenched his jaw uncomfortably.

"What if I already am?" He turned and walked away from her.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To call Miley. Like you said."

"Oliver! Wait!" She caught up with him and looked him dead in the eye.

"You're not living like that yet. You can still be happy, you just have to let yourself move on so you can be." He nodded and pushed past her and walked on.

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Sorry I haven't written in so long I've been really busy and, I'm not going to lie, I completely blew my stories off. But I'm back! And so are my stories!!**

**Enjoy and, if I don't get reviews, I don't continue!! **

_"Daddy it hurts!" Peter cried and he squeezed his father's hand as another bolt of pain shot through his head. The cancer was all over his brain. Peter didn't have much time left. A grayish tint lay over his brown eyes that no longer saw and a blue bandana was tied over the smooth skin of his bare scalp. Chemo made it impossible to go outside, or even get out if bed and he felt nauseous all the time. Oliver felt useless, watching his son die before his eyes. There was nothing to be done. Nothing. _

_"I know bud, I know. It will be alright,"_

_"When will it be over?" he asked hopelessly._

_"Real soon, real soon." Oliver's voice cracked as he said it and he tried to hold tears back but failed. _

_"I love you Daddy."_

_"I love you too bud. So much." Oliver kissed Peter on the cheek. The little fingers tightened on his again and his heart ached. _

_"Forever?"_

_"Longer than that. Much, much longer than forever," Peter yelled as the pain in his head intensified. _

_"Nurse!" Oliver shouted out into the hall. A petite woman entered the room. "Isn't there anything you can give him for the pain?" she nodded sympathetically and injected something into his IV drip. _

_"This will make him go to sleep as well." she said and shuffled out of the room. Moments later Peter dozed off and Oliver carefully removed his hand from his son's. Miley sat in an armchair outside of the room with her head in her hands. Oliver knelt in front of her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder. _

_"I can't stand not doing anything! I feel like I've failed as a mom. I'm supposed to take care of him and make him feel better and there's nothing I can do! He can't die he can't! We're supposed to go first, not him, he supposed to outlive _us_! What the fuck did we do wrong, what did he do wrong?! He's just a child! It's not fair, it's not…" _

_"I know, I know. Listen you are an amazing mom but there isn't anything we can do. We just have to be there for him. I know it's hard but that's the way it is whether we like it or not." They held each other and cried in the hall before going into the hospital room to watch their son sleep._

………………………………_.........._

"So when exactly is she meeting us here?" Lily asked as she tapped her fingers on the wooded table of the musky restaurant where she and Oliver sat nervously waiting for Miley to arrive.

"Around 6:30, just another half hour okay. Stop fidgeting and stop asking me that."

"Sorry but I still don't understand why _I _have to be here for this."

"Well you seem to be very concerned that we get back together so I thought it fit to get you here." Oliver said darkly. Lily scowled at him and slouched back in her seat, sipping her beverage. While they were waiting, Oliver decided to, finally, shine the light on Lily's life.

"So, when will I finally get to meet the infamous Thomas Parker? Seeing as we didn't receive an invitation to your wedding I don't know all that much about him."

"I don't know that you will. He pretty much lives to excel at his work and has been working from our hotel since we got here. He's in the middle of a huge case. If he wins, it could be the defining point of his career. He's not always that that though, just when he has a big case. Before we started dating, we hardly spoke. He was my boss and I was just an intern at the firm and one day, he just asked me out. The rest is history. And, I'm sorry I didn't invite you. There's no excuse for it." Her eyes were sad and begged forgiveness and Oliver couldn't help but forgive her.

"I still can't believe you're a lawyer. I would've never guessed when we were younger. Too serious, much too serious a profession for little Lily Truscott." Lily smiled weakly at him and took another sip.

"Yeah well, things have changed, I've changed. so have you." An awkward silence filled the gap between them. "And I can't believe you're an author and a journalist. Never would've pegged you as the writing type."

"Well like you said, things have changed. It took me a while to discover how much writing could do for someone. It taught me how to be completely passionate towards something…or someone" Lily stared at him, mesmerized by the look on his face. Oliver's eyes snapped to the door just as Miley walked through it. She caught sight of them with her tired eyes and walked stiffly over to them. The ring in Oliver's pocket suddenly felt very heavy. Miley sat on the hard seat across from them and said stared down at the table.

"Well, I'm here, talk." Oliver leaned over the table toward her and gazed intently.

"Miley, I need you back. We both know we can't cope alone. I love you and I know that, inside, you still love me too. I know it will be hard but, we can do it. We at least have to try. You have to stop running away. It isn't healthy." Miley raised her eyes to him painfully.

"I don't know why I even came. I knew this would happen." She rose from her seat, preparing to leave.

"Miley, wait!" Lily exclaimed. "Oliver's right and you know it. I know that he looks like Peter and I understand that it's hard for you but that does not mean you get to abandon him. He is suffering just as much as you are. And you leaving sure as hell doesn't help. Think of what you're doing to him. I know that every time you look at him you see Peter and everything he does reminds you of him but there's nothing he can do about that. Yes, you're suffering but that is no excuse. You're being unbelievably selfish and selfishness doesn't suit you." Miley looked at her former best friend as though she had been slapped in the face. It was obvious that Lily's words had reached her. Oliver considered that it was painful for Miley even to look at him because of Peter's remarkable resemblance to him. It hurt to think about. Miley had tears streaming down her face.

"I have to go. I need time to think. Sorry, Oliver, Lily." she quickly turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I tried but I just don't…." Lily trailed off and stared after Miley.

"Thank you. Really." Oliver said and hugged her tightly. The ring in his pocket still feeling extremely heavy. "Do you have a ride to your hotel?"

"Yes, I have a rental car."

"Okay, good."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe I can get Thomas to take a break for once and come and meet you." She smiled cautiously.

"That would be good. Bye, Lily."

"Bye."

**Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
